


CumToDaddy7774

by nosecrinkle



Series: Kylux Twitter Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to an unexpected hookup – and maybe more?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Twitter Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137
Collections: Kylux Daddy Fest





	CumToDaddy7774

Kylo plops down at Hux's table on a Thursday night, complaining rapid fire about how the app really should require all members to have at least one photo of their face on their profile, because he's been looking for Hux for an hour.

Except –

Hux has no idea who Kylo is.

Hux had a shit day at work and came to drink. Kylo has clearly mistaken him for someone else (a date?). Hux is about to tell him off, but then Kylo starts talking about what kind of daddy he's in the market for and Hux nearly bites his tongue off.

Kylo asks if Hux is the man behind some awful screen name with the word ”daddy” in the middle and an excessive amount of numbers.

Hux says sure.

Technically, ”sure” doesn't mean yes or no, so he's technically not lying.

Technically.

Apparently there are a lot of redheads out and about tonight. Hux really should have given Kylo more to go on than just the colour of his hair (Hux is redhead #4). Hux agrees; that was definitely an oversight on his part, terribly sorry, won't happen again.

The gorgeous mountain of a man winks and says that's awfully presumptuous.

Hux nods and drains his drink. If this man wants to get fucked, while screaming _daddy_ at the top of his lungs, who is Hux to deny him that? Truly?

When Hux introduces himself, he doesn't say much beyond his own name and repeats Kylo's to make sure he got it right. It's just a lot of humming, nodding – a yes or no here and there.

Hux has no idea what app they supposedly met through or what the purpose of said app is. Are there apps specifically for finding yourself a daddy? There probably is.

As he finishes his second drink, Hux thanks his lucky stars that he's into dick. And that Kylo can hold a conversation on his own, with barely any input from Hux. Hopefully this whole thing crashes and burns _after_ they fuck.

Hux really hopes they're going to fuck.

He's willing to submit himself to the humiliation of being caught in a lie and thinking with his dick, if it means he gets to put his mouth on Kylo. His tits are _incredible._ Kylo looks like he came to fuck. He's showing off his everything, in a fitted v-neck so thin and tight, his nipples are showing through.

Hux is salivating over the size of Kylo's biceps, when Kylo starts laughing, loud and bright.

Hux has been uh-huh'ing for the past ten minutes and Kylo definitely caught on and is definitely laughing at him.

Kylo remarks how Hux wasn't this appreciative when Kylo sent him shirtless pics. Hux gapes. How could anyone look at all _that_ and proceed to stand him up? Beause that's what happened, right? If Kylo's been looking for his date for an hour, the date must not have shown up. It's a small bar and Kylo isn't exactly easy to miss.

Kylo needs to know and he needs to know now;

”You're drop dead gorgeous, how could I not? Look at you!”

_Oh no. Tactical error._

Kylo blushes. It's endearing as hell and all the way down the V of his shirt. Fuck. Oh god. Hux is going to break his heart, he can already tell. _Shit._

Kylo somehow manages to shrink down to half his size, shoulders drawn up, looking all bashful and adorable. Has no one paid this man a compliment before? What is wrong with people?

Hux checks his watch. It's too late to go out to dinner. If he apologises real nice, maybe Kylo will let him take him out on a date. After the whole crash and burn thing, that is.

Hux gets up to fetch them some water. Things look promising and he'd rather have them both on the sober side, if he does end up lucky.

In the handful of minutes it takes Hux to get the water, Kylo has sorted himself out and is back to smiling mischievously. Hux isn't well versed in BDSM, but he takes a shot in the dark and says ”behave” as he hands over the water. He smirks when Kylo tries to suppress a shiver.

Kylo ducks his head and mutters an apology.

Hux leans as far back as his chair allows, feigning nonchalance. As Hux sips his water, Kylo scoots his chair closer to the table, closing as moch of distance between them as he can. It looks uncomfortable. The edge of the table must be digging into his abdomen. Hux appreciates the blatant display of eagerness.

”Are we doing this or what?” Kylo asks, voice pitched low.

”Doing what?” Hux asks, smile hidden behind his glass.

A blush blooms across the apples of Kylo's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. ”Take me home?”

”And then what?”

Kylo laughs and kicks Hux under the table.

  
  


Kylo's place is closer, so that's where they go. His bed is massive and absolutely drowning in pillows. Hux means to comment on it, but then Kylo strips and he forgets.

Kylo somehow looks even bigger without clothes on, but Hux doesn't get a good look before Kylo pounces. He buries his face in Hux's neck, snuffling at the skin. ”Kiss me, daddy?” he asks breathlessly and kisses Hux before he gets an answer.

Hux gives as good as he gets and Kylo whimpers like he hasn't been kissed in a thousand years, lips plush and yielding against Hux's. Kylo clings to him, naked as he is, hands pulling and tugging on Hux's clothes. He sheds his clothes, only breaking the kiss when he has to.

Kylo mewls without an obvious reason as to why and runs his hands through Hux's hair, disrupting the product. His back hits the mattress and Kylo eagerly climbs on top, his weight settling heavily on Hux's hips, leaving him pinned.

”Tell me you want me,” Kylo breathes.

”I want you,” Hux gasps back.

Kylo rolls his hips and kisses him deeply. Hux digs his fingers into the meat of Kylo's thighs, urging him to move faster and his fingers sink in. Hux moans low in his throat, pulling an answering sound from Kylo.

Hux is getting wet where Kylo's cock rests on his belly. He doesn't have the strength to topple them over and has to ask Kylo to get on his back. Eager to please, Kylo follows directions like a dream. Hux has him spread out below him in the blink of an eye.

Hux pulls Kylo's thick thighs up around his waist, marveling at the size of him. Being wrapped in Kylo's thighs is a religious experience. They quiver every time Hux opens his mouth. Hux touches Kylo's chest and he makes a sound like he's coming. Hux has to check that he didn't. Kylo is heavy and swollen between them, but he didn't come.

Kylo conjures lube from somewhere between the pillows and holds it out for Hux, begging breathlessly. ”In me, please?”

Hux went into the with the intention of keeping his composure, maybe get through this without looking like the over eager idiot he actually is.

That goes out the window the moment Kylo bats his lashes and starts begging, voice small, soft and fragile.

Hux gets lube all over the both of them and his hands are too slippery to get the condom wrapper open. In his haste to get things moving, Kylo doesn't mention it. He plucks the condom from his fingers and rolls it onto Hux. Kylo seemingly cares more about having to release Hux from between his thighs, than Hux fumbling with his slippery fingers.

Kylo makes put out noises, clearly displeased about every second he can't cling to Hux.

Hux doesn't get to savour the first slide into Kylo's body, as Kylo wraps his arms around his shoulders, knocking the breath from his lungs, in his eagerness to have Hux back and as close as humanly possible.

Seated all the way inside, Hux takes a second to catch his breath. Kylo is constantly moving, even relatively still as they are in the moment. His fingers flex on Hux's shoulders, mouth moving against the side of his neck, thighs tensing and untensing around his hips.

It hits Hux that there's no way he has the stamina to keep up with Kylo.

On principle, Hux never whole-asses something that can be done half-assed – but this? Kylo's nonsensical begging in his ear makes him want to give it his all. Kylo will no doubt be left unsatisfied in the end, but Hux is sure as hell going to try.

Gaining momentum with Kylo restricting his movements is hell on his lower back, but he pushes through the discomfort. He's rewarded with a string of happy sounds spilling from Kylo's lips when they aren't occupied sucking bruises into Hux's skin. The capillaries breaking pinches and burns.

Kylo's hair curls with the perspiration, leaving dark swirls around his ears, along his forehead and the nape of his neck.

He doesn't know why he was expecting Kylo to be a screamer – because he's not. He whimpers and mewls, almost purrs at times. They're not doing anything crazy, just a very straight forward missionary, but the way Kylo reacts to every little thing makes Hux feel like an acrobat; like he's pulling off something incredible. Kylo's eyes are more closed than open.

”Look at me,” Hux asks softly, not expecting to be heard.

Kylo blinks and focuses on Hux's face, jaw slack. He breaks out in a blinding grin and kisses Hux with his eyes open. He digs his fingers into Hux's loose hair, Kylo having rubbed out the product completely.

Kylo's brows furrow. ”Hey, you alright?”

The discomfort must show on his face. ”I'm fine, it's just my back, don't – ” Hux yelps as Kylo flips them over.

”´S that better?” Kylo asks.

How did he even do that without dislodging Hux's cock from his ass?

”It was fine before. But yeah, it's better,” Hux says and shimmies his shoulders, settling among the pillows.

Kylo nods and widens his stance. He moves slowly at first, eyes intent on Hux's face, looking for any signs of Hux not being comfortable. Not only is the position better on his back, but he's got a front row seat to Kylo's chest. It is _glorious._ His chest bounces beautifully in time with his hips and Hux cannot tear his eyes away. He doesn't even want to touch; it would obscure the stunning view.

”You're blushing,” Hux remarks.

Kylo laughs, ”So are you.”

”Am not!”

”You are,” Kylo smiles and hunches over. He cups Hux's face. Hux can feel how hot his cheeks are, cradled in Kylo's cool hands.. ”I like it,” Kylo adds. ”Makes your eyes look crazy green.”

”They _are_ green.”

”Mm,” Kylo hums, ”They're beautiful.”

Hux is stunned silent, face even redder than before.

Kylo asks him if he wants to see a trick and all Hux can do is nod. Kylo gathers Hux's hands in his own. He puts them on his chest, thumbs by his nipples. ”Keep them there, yeah?”

Hux nods. He can feel the strength of Kylo's chest under his hands, muscles bunching as he moves. Kylo braces his own hands above Hux's shoulders and shifts his weight from his knees to his feet. Kylo finds his balance and really goes for it.

He doesn't move any faster, but the rolls of his hips get longer and more forceful. All Hux can do is hold on and keep his hips from disturbing Kylo's rythm. Hux is getting out of breath and he's not even doing anything. Kylo is panting too, but not like Hux at all.

Hux estimates he has at least a few years on Kylo and privately tells himself that that's the reason why he's having trouble keeping up.

Kylo gasps and shivers. He stills for a second, makes an aborted move to touch his cock, but bites his lip and grips Hux's shoulder instead. ”Almost had it,” he whispers, likely not meant for Hux's ears. He dips down and kisses Hux. It's sloppy and uncoordinated, their teeth clicking together every so often, in time with the shivers wracking Kylo's body.

One final stuttered roll of his hips and Kylo moans pitifully. He exhales in a rush and sits up, proud little smile on his face. ”Got it.”

Hux looks down. He's wet all down his front.

Kylo came without touching himself.

Hux laughs and pulls Kylo down, kissing him deeply, arms tight around his neck. In between kisses, Kylo asks, ”Want me to keep going?”

”You're not too sensitive?”

”Not if you're close,” Kylo smiles and wiggles. ”Come on,” he says and rolls over, pulling Hux along with him. Kylo lets his thighs fall open, not restricting Hux like he did earlier.

”You sure?”

In place of an answer, Kylo holds Hux's hips and guides him. His lashes are growing wet, but Kylo doesn't allow Hux to stop. Kylo urges him on with soft moans and pleas. Hux barely has the energy to hold himself up and faceplants in Kylo's shoulder the moment he comes.

Kylo coos and pets his hair as he trembles. Exhausted and mildly delirious as he is, Hux confesses.

”I'm not _CumToDaddy7774._ I'm sorry, I should've said – ”

Kylo chuckles and kisses his ear. ”I know.”

Hux pulls back enough to look Kylo in the eye. ”What?”

”I know you're not _CumToDaddy7774._ It's okay.”

”How do you– What?”

”I lied on my profile. _CumToDaddy7774_ is partial to twinks. I lied and made sure my photos didn't show how big I am,” Kylo says quietly. He slides his fingers into Hux's hair and tugs gently. ”I am not a twink.”

Hux huffs. ”I'm aware.” His arms begin to shake from holding himself up and he slides back down, face in Kylo's cleavage. ”Why lie?” he asks, muffled.

”I was getting desperate.” Kylo wraps his arms around Hux's shoulders and kisses his hair. ”I'm a bit big to be a baby boy.”

”Nonsense, you're the perfect size!” Hux says, outraged.

Kylo laughs. ”I'm glad you think so.”

”I know so! God, you should not have a shortage of daddies, what is wrong with people.”

Kylo squirms a bit until Hux slips out of his body and moves so they're more comfortable. ”That's sweet of you to say, but you already got into my pants, you don't have to keep going,” Kylo says softly.

Hux snorts. ”You're severely overestimating how nice of a person I am. I don't go out of my wy to say nice things to people if I don't mean it.”

”Right.”

”I'm not a nice person, Kylo.”

”You've been nothing but nice to me, though,” Kylo counters.

”Yeah. _You._ Just you.”

” … Oh.”

Hux sits up again. ”Seriously, how can _you_ not find a daddy? You, with your … everything?”

Kylo looks at him for a long, silent moment.

”Maybe I did?” he says, lip caught between his teeth, eyes hopeful.

Oh.

_Oh._

”If you want,” Kylo adds.

Hux gulps. That's … a lot to take in.

”You don't have to,” Kylo amends.

”I want to.”

Kylo fighting a smile is Hux's new favourite thing.

”Yeah?”

”Yeah,” Hux says.”


End file.
